criticalmassfandomcom-20200214-history
De:Critical Mass (English Wikipedia article)
Dieser Artikel ist eine Übersetzung des englischsprachigen Wikipedia-Artikels . Hilf mit diesen Artikel auf dem neuesten Stand zu halten. Die Übersetzung ist sicherlich an vielen Stellen nicht völlig korrekt, du kannst mithelfen sie zu verbessern! Der Wikipedia-Artikel wurde Mitte November 2008 in zwei Teile gesplittet, der Unterpunkt Konflikte wurde in einen seperaten Artikel ausgelagert: Conflicts involving Critical Mass (English Wikipedia article). , 29. April 2005]] Critical Mass ist ein Event, meist jeden letzten Freitag im Monat in Städten überall in der Welt abgehalten, in dem RadfahrerInnen und FahrerInnen mit anderen selbstangetriebenen Fahrzeugen massenhaft im Pulk auf der Straße fahren. Obwohl die Fahrt 1992 ihre Ursprungsidee darin begründete, aufzuzeigen wie unfreundlich die Stadt mit FahrradfahrerInnen umging, macht die führunglose Struktur der Critical Mass es unmöglich, sie einem bestimmtem Ziel zuzuordnen. Tatächlich sind die Gemeinsamkeiten der unterschiedlichen Critical-Mass-Events nicht darüber hinausgehend geregelt, als sich zu einer direkten Aktion an einem festgelegten Zeitpunkt und Ort zu treffen und als Gruppe durch die Straßen der Stadt zu fahren. Hintergrund Broadway Tunnel, 29. September 2006]] Critical-Mass-Fahrten sind auch als Protestaktivitäten ins Blickfeld geraten. So beschreibt ein Artikel eines New Yorker Magazins aus dem Jahr 2006 die Critical-Mass-Fahrten in New York als "monatliche politische Protestfahrten" und charakterisierte die Critical Mass als soziale Bewegung. Ein anderer Artikel des Internetmagazins Urban75 aus Großbritannien, das sowohl Critical-Mass-Fahrten ankündigt, als auch Fotos davon veröffentlicht, beschreibt diese als den monatlichen Protest von RadfahrerInnen, die die Straßen Londons zurückeroberten. Freie Übersetzung aus dem englischsprachigen Critical-Mass-Artikel von http://www.urban75.org/photos/critical | Critical Mass London | Urban75 | 2006 Jedoch bestehen Critical-Mass-TeilnehmerInnen immer wieder darauf, dass diese Events als spontane Treffen mit feierlichem Charakter angesehen werden sollten, und nicht als Protest oder organisierte Demonstrationen. Pittsburgh Critical Mass | http://pghcriticalmass.org/Critical Mass: Over 260 Arrested in First Major Protest of RNC | 2004-08-30 | Democracy Now! | http://www.democracynow.org/article.pl?sid=04/08/30/1453256 Aus dieser Argumentation heraus wäre es der Critical Mass legal möglich, diese Events ohne vorherige Anmeldung bei der örtlichen Polizei stattfinden zu lassen. Die weltweiten Critical-Mass-Fahrten variieren in vielerlei Hinsicht, einschließlich der Häufigkeit und der Anzahl der TeilnehmerInnen. So haben vor allem kleinere Städte monatliche Critical-Mass-Fahrten mit weniger als 20 FahrerInnen, die es RadfahrerInnen in diesen Orten ermöglichen Sicherheit in der Masse zu finden, während im starken Kontrast dazu die größten Events, die den Namen Critical Mass benutzen, zur Zeit in Budapest, Ungarn, stattfinden, allerdings nur zweimal im Jahr (am 22. April (Earth Day) und am 22. September (Car Free Day)). Der Budapester Stil zieht zehntausende von RadfahrerInnen an.Budapest Sun Online - Daily news coverage, information on Hungary 's upcoming cultural events, cinema listings, restaurant and music reviews - A critical mass critique Die Critical Mass in Budapest am 20. April 2008 wurde auf bis zu 80.000 TeilnehmerInnen geschätzt. MTI - Minden eddiginél többen vettek részt a Critical Mass felvonuláson (Hungarian) Critical Mass wheels away - Budapest Sun Online Historie , 22. April 2006]] Critical-Mass-ähnliche Fahrradtouren mit hunderten von TeilnehmerInnen fanden in Stockholm in den frühen 1970ern statt.http://www.alternativstad.nu/Dokument/cyklister-i-storsthlm.html Aber die erste Fahrt der gegenwärtigen Bewegung fand am Freitag, dem 25. September 1992 um 18 Uhr in San Francsico statt. Zu dieser Zeit war die Veranstaltung als "Commute Clot" bekannt und bestand aus ein paar dutzend RadfahrerInnen, die Flyer in der Market Street erhalten haben. Kurz darauf besuchten einige TeilnehmerInnen der Fahrt einen örtlichen Fahrradladen zu einer Filmvorführung von Ted Whites Dokumentation „Return of the Scorcher“, einem Film über Fahrradkultur in Übersee. Der amerikanische HPV- (human powered vehicle (von Menschen angetriebene Fahrzeuge)) und Fahrradrikschadesigner George Bliss merkte in dem Film an, dass in China, zwischen Auto- und FahrradfahrerInnen, an Kreuzungen eine ganz selbstverständliche Verständigung ohne Zeichengebung existiere. Der Fahrradverkehr würde sich aufstauen, bis die Ansammlung eine "kritische Masse" ("critical Mass") erreiche und zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Masse schließlich die Kreuzung überqueren könne. Der Ausdruck aus dem Film wurde aufgegriffen und ersetzte "Commute Clot" als Name bei der zweiten Fahrt. Bis zur vierten Fahrt stieg die Zahl der Radfahrerinnen auf ungefahr 100 an und die Teilnahme wuchs weiterhin dramatisch, schließlich waren es sogar an die 1000 FahrerInnen im Durchschnitt. Der Name wurde bald von TeilnehmerInnen in anderen ähnlichen, aber unabhängigigen Massenfahrten, die entweder in verschiedenen Orten auf der Welt initiert wurden oder schon vor 1992 unter anderem Namen existiert haben, als übergeordnetes Label angenommen. Es wird geschätzt, dass es in mehr als 324 Städten typische Critical-Mass-Fahrten gegeben hat. Mit dem Ausdruck "Masser" werden manchmal TeilnehmerInnen, die regelmäßig an den Fahrten teilnehmen, bezeichnet. FAQ | Chicago Critical Mass Struktur Die Critical Mass unterscheidet sich von vielen anderen sozialen Bewegungen in ihrer losen Struktur und wird manchmal als organisierter Zufall bezeichnet, bei dem es keine Führung oder Mitgliedschaft gibt. Die Strecke entscheiden in vielen Fahrten spontan diejenigen, die sich gerade ganz vorne in der Masse befinden. In anderen Fahrten wird die Route vorher durch eine Abstimmung festgelegt, bei der die Vorschläge meist auf Flyern gezeichnet sind. Der Begriff Xerokratie wurde geprägt um den Vorgang zu beschreiben, wie eine Route für eine Critical Mass Fahrt entschieden werden kann. JedeR der/die einen Vorschlag hat, macht seine/ihre eigene Karte und verteilt sie an alle, die an der Critical Mass teilnehmen. In wiederum andere Fahrten entscheiden die RadfahrerInnen im Konsensverfahren. Die unorganisierte Natur der kritischen Masse erlaubt es weitgehendst, einem härterem Durchgreifen der Behörden, die diese Fahrten oft als Paraden oder organiserte Demonstrationen sähen, zu entgehen. Zusätzlich ist diese Bewegung auch frei von den strukturellen Zwängen, die häufig mit hiererchischen und zentralisierten Organisationen assoziert werden. Die einzige Anforderung für das Funktionieren des Events ist eine ausreichende Beteiligung, die groß genug ist, um ein Stück der Straße unter Ausschluss der motorisierten VerkehrsteilnehmerInnen einzunehmen. Aufgrund der fehlenden Führung haben die Behörden in New York und Oregon Besorgnis über ihre Schwierigkeiten ausgedrückt, sich mit den RadfahrerInnen zu koordinieren. MetroActive News & Issues | Critical Mass Die Stadt New Haven nahm die Veranstaltung in ihre stadteigene Green Map auf.Welcome to the City of New Haven City Plan Department Korken Da Critical Mass ohne eine offizielle Route oder Genehmigung stattfindet, praktizieren die TeilnehmerInnen in manchen Orten eine Taktik, bekannt als "Korken", um den Zusammenhalt der Gruppe aufrechtzuerhalten. Diese Taktik führen einige wenige RadfahrerInnen aus, indem sie den Verkehr aus den Seitenstraßen blockieren, so dass die Masse ohne Unterbrechung über Kreuzungen fahren kann, deren Ampel während der Durchfahrt auf rot gesprungen ist. Korken erlaubt es der Masse verschiedene Aktivitäten durchzuführen, so zum Beispiel an einer Kreuzung eine Platzrunde zu drehen oder die Räder in der Tradition des Chicago hold-ups hochzuheben. Die Korker nutzen manchmal diese Zeit um Flyer zu verteilen. KritikerInnen argumentieren, dass die Praxis des Korkens, um Kreuzungen mit roten Haltesignalen als Gruppe zu überqueren, dem Critical-Mass-Gedanken "Wir sind der Verkehr" widerspreche. Dies gilt allerdings nur in den Gebieten, wo der normale Verkehr (den Radverkehr eingeschlossen) generell nicht das Recht hat, über Kreuzungen zu fahren, wenn das Ampelsignal auf rot gesprungen ist. Es gibt aber auch Orte in denen RadfahrerInnen genau dies ausdrücklich erlaubt ist und sie das Recht dazu haben (z.B. in Idaho, USA, "Bicycle Law". Korken hat sich manchmal zu Feindseligkeiten zwischen Auto- und Radfahrern übertragen, gerade wenn es dadurch zu Gewalttätigkeiten und Verhaftungen während der Critical Mass Fahrten gekommen sei. Resonanz und Konroverse Allgemeine Bedeutung Der Name des Events war in vielen anderen Zusammenhängen Wortspielereien unterworfen, angefangen bei Werbekampagnen für kommerzielle Produkte, bis hin zu zahllosen anderen Veranstaltungen Ignition Northwest, einige davon nur mit geringen Ähnlichkeiten zur Critical Mass. Die ausgedehnte Berichterstattung der Fahrt in San Francisco im Juli 1997 brachte ein internationales Fahrradfest hervor, genannt Bike Summer.BikeSummer 2006: History In Chicago hat sich aus der Critical-Mass-Gemeinschaft eine Bewegung herausgebildet, die für Radfahren im Winter über die Bikewinter-Kampagne wirbt.http://www.bikewinter.org Die Rand Corporation produzierte ein Weißbuch mit dem Namen "What Next for Networks and Netwars?", dass die Taktiken der Critical Mass als Teil einer Auswertung von dezentralisierten Entscheidungsfindungen für eine potentielle millitärische Verwendung auf Kriegschauplätzen analysiert.(?)MR1382chap10.fm Die Critical Mass brachte Bücher,Critical Mass: Bicycling's Defiant Celebration :: AK Press Dokumentarfilme,We Are Traffic! DVD :: AK Press Wandgemälde,The Duboce Bikeway Mural und sonstige nebensächliche Produkte hervor. Konflikte der Critical Mass Hauptartikel: Conflicts involving Critical Mass (English Wikipedia article) Critcial-Mass-Fahrten haben erheblichen Streit und öffentlichen Widerspruch erzeugt. KritikerInnen behaupten, dass Critical Mass, eine Veranstaltung für die Interessen von RadfahrerInnen, die vor allem in Großstädten stattfindet, ein bewußter Versuch sei, den Verkehr zu blockieren und das normale Stadtleben zum erliegen bringen und behaupten, das Einzelne, die daran teilnehmen, sich weigerten die Verkehrsvorschriften zu beachten. Es ist zu Auseinandersetzungen mit der Polizei und AutofahrerInnen gekommen. Obwohl selten, sind Protestierende manchmal bei Critical-Mass-Veranstaltungen anwesend, sich den Methoden der Gruppe entgegenzustellen. Resonanz anderer RadfahrerInnen Manche Fahrradinteressengruppen haben ihre Besorgnis darüber ausgedrückt, dass der kontroverse Charcter der Critical Mass und Auseinandersetzungen mit motorisierten VerkehrsteilnehmerInnen die öffentliche Unterstützung von anderern RadfahrerInnen abschwächen könnte. Obwohl die San Francisco Bicycle Coalition Zwischenfälle gewalttätiger und grober Art nicht stillschweigend duldet, rückt sie die Critical Mass durch Hervorheben der Radverkehrsproblematik in den Mittelpunkt und hält ihr das Bestreben zugute für die RadfahrerInnen einzutreten. Critical Manners In San Francisco wurde ein Event, bekannt als "Critical Manners" (deutsch: "kritisches Verhalten"), als Reaktion auf die Critical Mass geschaffen. Die Critical Manners fahren mit FahrerInnen, die angewiesen sind, alle Verkehrsbestimmungen zu beachten, wie zum Beispiel an roten Ampeln und bei Signalisierung zu halten, an jedem zweiten Freitag im Monat durch die Stadt. Critical Manners Ride SF | Google Groups In Tucson, Arizona wird die nächtliche Gemeinschaftsfahrradfahrt an jedem Dienstag als Alternative zur Critical Mass abgehalten. Die wöchentliche Fahrt fördert das Bewußtsein der Fahrrad- und AutofahrerInnen auf eine friedliche und freundliche Weise. 2007 gab es Gespräche darüber, eine Critical Manners in Portland, Oregon.Would Critical Manners Catch On In Portland? zu starten. Im Critical-Mass-Buch von Chris Carlsson wird ein ähnliches Projekt mit dem Namen Courteous Mass als "eine Alternative zur Critical Mass" beschrieben. Courteous Mass wurde jedoch wegen fehlendem Interesses wieder beendet.(Austin) Rides & Events Eine alternative Fahrt mit dem Namen RideCivil wurde in Seattle, Washington gegen Ende des Jahres 2007 geschaffen. Die Fahrten sind an jedem zweiten Freitag in jedem Monat und setzen den Akzent darauf, Höflichkeit zwischen AutofahrerInnen, FußgängerInnen und RadfahrerInnen zu fördern. Andere Bewegungen Die Critical-Mass-Fahrten haben etliche andere Fahrradbewegungen inspiriert, das reicht von politischen Bewegungen bis zu den "Critical-Tits-Fahrten", die während des jährlichen Burning-Man-Festivals stattfinden. In Chicago ist eine Bewegung aus der Critical-Mass-Gemeinschaft entstanden, die für Radfahren im Winter über die "Bikewinter-Kampagne" wirbt.http://www.bikewinter.org Die umfangreiche Medienberichterstattung der Fahrt in San Francisco im Juli 1997 führte zu einem internatonales Fahrradfest mit dem Namen "Bike Summer".BikeSummer 2006: History Critical Sass ist eine Frauenversion der Fahrt in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, die jeden zweiten Freitag im Monat stattfindet. Beispiele an Critical-Mass-Fahrten für politische Bewegungen sind die Free-Tibet-Fahrten (Mai 2008): Free Tibet Critical Mass in Columbia, MO, "Tibetan Freedom Bike Rally" in San Francisco (August 2008) und der "Bike Ride for Tibet" in London (August 2008). Siehe auch * Clothing-optional bike rides, including Critical Ass and World Naked Bike Ride * Go Skateboarding Day * Reclaim the Streets * Time's Up! * World Carfree Network * Flash mob * Friday Night Skate References External links * Critical-Mass.info: Ein Listing von Critical-Mass-Fahrten, weltweit, (regelmäßig aktualisiert) * Critical Mass wiki Category:Texts Category:Pages in German